


Okay, Google

by Im_The_Doctor (Bofur1)



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Angst and Feels, Anxiety Attacks, Caretaking, Coding, Concern, Desperation, Language Barrier, Mid-Canon, Multiple Selves, Panic, People Watching, Surprises, The roboboy is more vulnerable in some areas than he'd care to admit, Threats, Triggers, Vulnerability, Weakness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13815306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bofur1/pseuds/Im_The_Doctor
Summary: Google reacts violently and vulnerably to those two dreaded words.





	Okay, Google

What had ruined Google’s evening was, predictably, a human. He was on his way back to Egos Central for another meeting. Wilford had called him nearly thirty times, leaving him to search through the mountain of missed calls for any message of what he wanted. He found it at the very bottom, informing him he needed to hurry back because they were getting started in twenty minutes.

“So hurry home in time for dinner, Googly!” Wilford had purred, well-informed mischief laced through his voice. The nickname itself had already put Google on edge; Wilford _knew_ he despised it, which was exactly why he said it.

Thus, just to spite him, he’d taken his time on his walk back home, actually taking some time to look at the passersby and muse on what methods he’d use to kill them. It was…almost fun. As he was watching a well-dressed businessman and a woman who was likely his partner, however, he noticed the man pulling out his phone. The way his fingers moved over the touchscreen made Google tense—for good reason, as the dreaded prompt beep hit his ears and the man lifted the phone to his lips.

“Okay—”

It was like he was seeing a bomb, mid-explosion. “ _STOP!_ ” Google screamed, flailing his arms wildly, torn between tearing at his ears and smacking the phone away with enough force to break the man’s wrists. Fortunately the stranger was startled enough to stop up short, swallowing the rest of his phrase.

“What on earth are you doing?!” the woman demanded of Google, who froze for several seconds under their incredulous stares, core burning hot in his chest.

Just like that, the road leading back to Egos Central started to swerve out from under him and in his last few moments of coherent thought, he stumbled away from the onlookers into the nearest alleyway, slamming himself against the sharp, broken corner of a dumpster in the process. The pain barely registered through the buzzing numbness sapping the strength out of his body.

 _Okay, Google_ :

He couldn’t do this now—

_Okay, Google:_

He had to get back home for the…for the…

_Okay, Google:_

He could feel coolant rising in his throat and he wanted nothing more than to throw up, but his throat had closed; he was choking, he was drowning—

_Okay, Google:_

Light was burning the back of his eyes, searing the lenses of his glasses, hot enough to _melt_ them. Dizziness swept over him in a terrible, heaving wave and he realized, suddenly, that he was trembling so violently that he could hear the metal in his bones clanging together.

_Okay, Google:_

“ **01010011011101000110111101110000** ,” he moaned through crackling static, leaning his forehead against the filthy gravel, covering his head with his arms. _Stop. Stop. Please stop, please…_ No, what had he done? He’d switched to binary, he couldn’t let that happen! He was being so pathetic! The fight for human dialect was agonizing; he was already weakened. He couldn’t even stand!

“S-St-t-t—t- _t-t-t_ —t- **0111010001101111** -t-t—”

He froze. He shuddered, twitched, and froze again. The last sight to fill his eyes was that of a slow buffering circle, swirling around and around and around…

When his systems finally came back online, his first response was to return to the ground. Someone else’s arms caught him before he could make the landing, hoisting him upright.

“Whoa, dude, keep your feet together!” Bing exclaimed, causing Google to wheeze. Why did it have to be _him?_ Why were his hands grasping at Bing’s arms, clinging to him against his will?

“Wh—?” Google choked, his English still refusing to boot up properly. Where? When? Why? Any one of those questions would have sufficed. Bing expected the first.

“You’re back in Egos Inc. You were late for the meeting, so the Host and I were sent out to get ya…We found you conked out in an alley!” A smug little light hit the rims of Bim’s glasses and tugged a smirk into the corners of his lips. “Fancy seein’ you gettin’ down and dirty with the rest of us, huh?”

“I— **0111010001110010011010010110010101100100001000000111010001101111001000000110011101100101011101000010000001101000011011110110110101100101** ,” Google spewed out, self-loathing prickling through his systems as soon as he said it—even more so when it wiped Bing’s smirk away completely, when he started looking bewildered. Google was ready to shut down again as soon as he saw the _concern_ appear on the other android’s face.

“ **You’re…supposed to punch me or something for making fun of you** ,” Bing responded in their natural tongue. “ **You’re not supposed to actually…A-Are you broken?** ”

“ **No** ,” Google rasped, finally gathering the strength to push him away and hold his own weight. He brushed down his shirt with trembling hands, doing his best to measure the heaving of his vents.

Bing looked him up and down, his mouth twisting doubtfully. “ **Well, then, are you okay?** ”

Google stiffened at that, his fingers closing tightly around the fabric, unnervingly close to tearing it to shreds. Bing seemed to sense that he’d said something wrong, taking an immediate step back and throwing up his hands placatingly. Google took a moment to process the question the way it was meant. To smash a fist through Bing’s head now would be foolish. Worse, it would be violence born out of vulnerability.

“ **…No** ,” he echoed at last, his voice so low that it was almost nothing but another whirr of his vents. “ **No…I’m not**.” That said, he slid his hands slowly to the hem of his shirt and yanked it straight before shouldering past Bing and muttering, “ **If you speak of this to anyone, if you speak of this to me, I’ll tear you apart.** ”

 “ **…Okay…** ” Bing offered gingerly, forcing Google to clench his eyes shut in a wrenching grimace before slipping into his room and slamming the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Google despises being controlled. He despises his programming. If there's anything in the world that would make him panic, it's being under the control of the humans he's trying to destroy. It's what he was made for, and it's his worst nightmare :(


End file.
